bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear are attachments introduced in New Vestroia and were widely used in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. They can attach to the back of most Bakugan debuted in Gundalian Invaders. According to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Bakugan Trap, Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attributes, they give a small boost to G-Power, usually between 50 and 120 Gs, although they can add upwards of 270 Gs. There is a line of Battle Gear known as Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink when placed on a Bakugan or Gate Card. There are currently 39 different known Bakugan Battle Gear. Although they have the same Main Attribute Colors of the normal Bakugan, these colors are cosmetic and do not limit a Gear from being played on any Bakugan. The symbols use for Battle Gear are different from that of a normal Bakugan and indicate Gold, Silver and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Gear has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Bakugan compatible with Battle Gear (except Krakix) have to have some parts of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, only some of them do. Unlike Traps, they aren't living Bakugan, instead taking on the appearance of weapons or machines. There are also two sub-types of Battle Gear called Bakugan Mobile Assault and BakuNano (English dub only). Bakugan Mobile Assaults, unlike regular Battle Gear, have Attributes and are ridden by Bakugan like vehicles. In Mechtanium Surge, Dylan creates the BakuNano, which are smaller, sleeker versions of the Battle Gear (this is not the case in the Japanese version). List of Battle Gear *JetKor *Explosix Gear *AirKor *Lansor *Battle Sabre *Battle Turbine *Rock Hammer *Vilantor Gear *Battle Crusher *Twin Destructor *Zukanator *Chompixx *Boomix *Swayther *Terrorcrest *Barias Gear *Destrakon Gear *Lashor *Vicer *Razoid *Gigarth *Spartablaster *Dragonoid Colossus *Blasteroid *Nukix Gear *Beamblitzer *Axator Gear *Dharak Colossus *Riptor *Smashtor *Exokor *Helmgund *Terrix Gear Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the anime, the characters press certain button combinations on their Gauntlet and then the Battle Gear assembles itself. Only one certain Battle Gear can be used on a Bakugan, as it is designed for its DNA signature. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In this season, the characters press certain buttons on their BakuMeter, the Castle Knights use the diamond on their left arm on their uniforms and Gundalians make them come out of their left hands. Physical Game Battle Gear comes with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. There are also Deka Battle Gear. As mentioned above, there are also special Battle Gear called Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink once put on a Bakugan. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it. In Japan, rules are different. Battle Gear use regular Ability Cards (such as Twin Destructor and Twin Destructor level 2) and can only equip to Battle Gear-compatible Bakugan. Battle Gear in Japan also attach to the Bakugan before the Gate Card is opened. Trivia *Bakugan Battle Gear have appeared in almost every episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders with the exception of Mobile Assault and Destiny Revealed. *They were originally supposed to have normal Attributes, judging by images of prototype Twin Destructor. *All Aquos Brawlers in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders have Battle Gear with Claw-Like Features. *Moonlit Monarus would be able to support Bakugan Battle Gear but its pegs would be too close together. *Some Bakugan Battle Gears have trouble fitting on Aranaut, Blitz Dragonoid, and Phantom Dharak. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Bakugan Battle Gear level up faster than normal Bakugan. *Several Bakugan Battle Gears have been mistakenly pronounced, some mistakenly called by their Japanese name in the anime and that is Battle Crusher, Swayther, Boomix, and Explosix Gear. *Coredem and Akwimos are the only Battle Brawler Bakugan that don't have Silver Bakugan Battle Gear. *Battle Sabre, Helmgund, Lansor, and Terrix Gear are the only Bakugan Battle Gears, not to be officially owned by anyone in the Anime. *European Battle Gear pack comes with 1 Bakugan Battle Gear, 1 Metal Gate Card, and 2 Battle Gear Reference Cards. *There were plans to make human-sized Battle Gear toys, but they were scrapped for unknown reason. Category:Battle Gear Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Weapons Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Season 2 Bakugan